Nen&Ki
by Crimsinpen
Summary: Gon searches for a new master to grow stronger and ends up in Nermia! and whats this about a curse? Abandoned and up for anyone
1. Arrival and Curse

Hey never wrote a crossover nor a fanfic before but hey. Why not!

Nen and Ki!

I do not own hunterxhunter or Ranma ½

Gon P.O.V.

After meeting his dad Gon started to train for the forbidden content. He set out for Nerima a small city in Japan. His main reason was that there were hundreds of dojos there his other reason was supposedly the city was full of powerful Nen users. With his backpack filled and a quick hug from Mito-san he began his journey.

LINE BREAK

Ranma P.O.V.

Ranma was currently wondering around the tendo dojo wondering what to do. Ryouga had his girlfriend keeping him busy and mouse weren't really a challenge anymore and unlike the fiancés knew to back off after the wedding incident.

He walked past the tv which at that moment a strange old man speaking about his will and hunters or something. He had almost walked into the kitchen to see if kasumi needed help with anything until he _**FELT**_ for a split second something very angry moving towards Nermia from jusenkyo.

Quickly hopping out of a nearby window he speeded towards it. His mind raced "Was it Saffron?" "Or maybe it's herb!" he hoped it was neither he really didn't want to deal with either of them right now.

LINE BREAK

Gon P.O.V.

Gon was wandering though pit filled marsh with bamboo poles sticking out off them. He was accompanied by some guy in a brown suit who kept rattling on about the different people who died here. Then the man mentioned something about a cat and insect that drowned in one of the pools. His thoughts immediately turned to pitou and kite.

He unknowingly clenched his fist at the thought of _**HER.**_ The Guide stepped back for a moment fairly concerned about his wellbeing. Gon caught himself and looked at the guide who was shaking a bit. "Oh sorry oyjia-san" his childish grin coming back to his face "I just remembered something bad". The guide slowly approached Gon the last time he saw someone that angry the entire mountain came down.

Gon feeling the awkward atmosphere rubbed the back of his head slowly started to back up only to fall into one of the pits. The guide quickly breaking out of his trance ran over to were the young boy fell.

Quickly getting his bearings the guide remembered which pool this was. Gon surfaced only to hear the guide talk as if programed "OH scary boy fell into spring a drowned girl very tragic story. Whoever falls into spring takes body of girl.".

LINE BREAK

Ranma P.O.V.

Ranma had just made it to the guides house when he heard a splash followed by a very familiar sentence. Deciding to save the pour person who fell into one of the springs from of the guides never ending stories about what drowned here. Why it drowned here. And how it drowned here he grabbed a very confused looking girl? From what she looked like she could be no older than 12.

LINE BREAK

Killua P.O.V.

Killua shuttered for some reason he felt his friendship with Gon just got a lot more confusing.

Hey thanks for viewing this please Review and write about what i can improve on. criticism is welcomed


	2. Return and Reunion

**Hey I'm hoping to upload weekly if not sooner. And I'm going to make one thing clear nor Gon or Killua are homosexual nor krupika or leorio. Hell I might just make a female OC just for Killua or Gon to have a relationship with just to get my point across. And hey I don't care if your homosexual, bisexual, or whateversexual as long as you don't force your opinion or religion on people your fine with me. Personal rant aside let's get THIS** _ **STARTED**_ **!**

Nen and Ki

Chapter II Return and Reunion

Killua P.O.V.

Killua was ecstatic two years had passed since Gon meet his new teacher and now he's finally coming back! Sure traveling with aluka was fun but needed someone to spar and train with. The common thugs and gangs were hardly any worth fighting now but with Gon coming back with his _**teacher**_ things were going to be interesting. His teacher …. _ **FLASH BACK**_ … "Ranma Saotome?" Killua asked quizidly raising his eyebrows" Yeah from what the hunter's web site got on him he's apparently a master marital artist and for some reason he's listed as both genders" Killua looked at leorio even more strangely ... _ **FLASH CUT**_ … Gon had sent Killua and his friends letters mostly about his training though apparently Mito-san had gotten more information than everyone else for some reason.

Gon P.O.V.

Gon squirmed in his seat too excited to meet with everyone and introduce them to Ranma even sit still.

Though he was less than thrilled about telling them about his newly acquired curse. Though he was grinning like a madman at the thought of the faces of Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika when they would see it.

Over the past two years Gon had been training/teaching with Ranma. For half the day Ranma would teach Gon the anything goes style and Ki techniques while for the other half Gon would show Ranma Nen techniques. While he loved the time he spent with the Tendos there were somethings he would have rather not experienced …. _ **FLASH BACK**_ … Gon's Burned at the letter he received from Mito-san

She and would not have a Niece/Daughter/Son that would not know how the Female body worked. An idea which Kasumi and Nodoka backed up entirely. "You never know" Nodoka practically chirped while walking out of the room leaving a Very embarrassed Gon and Ranma Smiling and thinking how "manly" her son was and many grandchildren she could have…. _ **FLASH CUT**_ … "Stopping at Yorknew City " The blimp piolet announced snapping Gon out of his trance like state. He stared at his Teacher/Student who snored quite loudly.

Third Person P.O.V.

Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika waited patiently one could call it. On one hand Killua had his alloy yoyo out. Leorio was tapping his foot impatiently while Kurapika unknowingly automatically scanned the crowd looking for possible threats. His senses practically slapped him in the face causing him to make a very familiar metal sound. Someone with a _**LARGE**_ amount of killing intent Nen was moving towards him. Killua and Leorio noticed it two stopping both their current activities to stare in the direction of the power. Killua's grip increased on his yoyo while leorio causally slipped his hand into his back pocket and as soon as it appeared it disappeared leaving a very high strung group of hunters. The people around felt the killing intent and naturally moved away from it to show a _**VERY**_ pissed off girl with bright red hair.

Ranma P.O.V.

Ranma angrily glared at the drink sales man. He just HAD to get wet right before he met Gon's friends.

Made sense he'd never changed during the entire flight so the universe just had to fix that. He was about pound the guy when Gon grabbed the now female's shoulder and pointed out the now frightened people around them. Realizing that he had the sale's men two feet above the ground with his hand hold the front of his shirt he activated soul of ice calming himself down and accidently freezing all of the spilt water around him (The water on his clothes had already been evaporated).

 **LINE BREAK**

Turning to the direction the now grinning Gon had pointed. His eyes met three figures the smallest one had snow white hair rivaling the Goul herself "has to be Killua" he thought to himself. Out of all the people Gon talked about Killua came up the most. Narrowing his eyes as he met the very suspicious glance of a blonde boy with grey eyes (could have sworn he saw a flicker of red) "He must be Kurapika". Whenever Gon would mention Kurapika his spirit would die down a bit. His next target was a 20-year-old man with very kind and tofu like eyes he could only hope he was not like the doc himself when it came down to certain women.

 **Line Break**

JESUS that took longer than expected still expected but I enjoyed every second of writing it. updates hopefully every week on most likely on Wednesdays. But for now I bid you adeu

Thanks for Reading Crimsonpen


	3. NenKi

**Hello and welcome back to Nen &ki here I'm hopeing to answer some questions you might be asking.**

 **Q: Why did Gon remain a guy while Ranma is a girl?**

 **A: There are two reasons whole water attractive curse is still active for both Gon and Ranma**

 **But I feel Ranma is the universes butt of the joke and personal punching bag so of course he would most likely get hit instead of Gon 2. Never said Gon was still a guy did I ;).**

 **Q: Will the NWC follow Ranma?**

 **A: Yes very yes**

 **Anyway Shout out to Gsteemso for the advice Really appreciate it man.**

Nen&ki chapter 3

Nen/Ki

Third Person P.O.V.

Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, and Ranma walked away from the airport. "So…Ranma how did _this_ happen? Leorio gestured around Ranma not entirely sure on what gender to use. Sighing Ranma began "well my idio-" _**BOOM**_. The once male and calm Ranma disappeared and was quickly replaced by a fairly female and angry one. "Idiot pop dragged me to this training site" Ranma's anger infused words faded away as Killua stared at his former male friend as she stared into the clouds still amazed at how persistent the curse was. ….FLASH BACK… "Uh…Hi Ranma Saotome sorry bout this" Ranma said nervously putting one hand behind her head while stretching the other out greeting the very confused trio.

Kurapika P.O.V.

"Uh…Hi Ranma Saotome sorry bout this" This was the source of all that killing intent Gon's _**Teacher?!**_

Kurapika Slowly lowered his guard but kept one chain in the palm of his hand just in case. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar but decidedly female voice" Ne Ranma why did you have to terrify them like that?" Kurapika Turned to the origin of the voice what he saw shocked him. A seeming female Gon was standing next to Ranma. The most noticeable difference was where as Gon's hair defied gravity and had green tips her hair obeyed gravity and had orange tips." O sorry Gon" _**DID HE JUST SAY GON!**_

The thought flew though the trio like a wrecking ball ….FLASH CUT… "Killua!" Gon waved her hand worryingly in front of Killua's face in turn snapping him out of his recollection "What!" he snapped back until he saw that Kurapika, Leorio, Gon, and Ranma were staring at him. "Oh" Turning around he saw he had unknowingly walked straight though several metal shacks that populated the poor part of Yorknew city. He then saw the several currently incapacitated people laying on the ground and in the walls "oh" he said tilting his head down while blushing. Embarrassed at how distracted he became.

LINE BREAK

"Oh that reminds me hey Killua watch" Killua turned to Gon who had his hand out palm open and facing up. Killua slowly started to see a small spherical shape forming in his hands "Ooo wait Gon I thought your Nen wasn't working?" Killua asked razing one eyebrow. "Ranma-sa- oops I mean Ranma unlocked it though he said this is ki" "Ki?" "Yeah" Gon stood up and began lining up his hand with a bunch of stacked candy boxes Killua had eaten earlier "Watch" Gon pushed the Ki/Nen Ball away from his body the ball zoomed towards the boxes flying though them and sending them everywhere. "Cool" Killua said in his don't care voice he was more intruded with the feeling he got after the ball had dissipated a very confident feeling had filled the room. "Was that Ki or Nen?" Killua asked "Ki" Gon replied he then began breaking down the differences in Ki and Nen "Ki is emotionally infused Nen to us while Nen is non emotional Ki to Ranma" "Oh!" Killua than began to think about all the different aura's people had. Mito-san had a caring felling around them while people like palm had a down right depressing feeling around them well palm use to anyway.

LINE BREAK

YEAH Chapter finished current word count….667…..oh. well anyway thanks for reading reviews and advice appreciated ugh finals are this week Pray for me.


	4. Hunters and fears

**Hey sorry about the lack of updates having fam graduating really takes up time. Should be back to a normal schedule now**

" **NEN ATTACKS/ABILITYS"**

"Speech **"**

" _thoughts_ **"**

 **Nen &Ki chapter 4**

 **Hunters and fears**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Killua awoke to sound of fighting and turned to his left seeing not Gon but a lump in the bed " _Still asleep huh_ " and with the window open. His mind panicked and started to run worst case scenarios in his head. "Was someone outside fighting whoever broke in? Or did-" His thoughts were interrupted by a scream and his instincts kicked in. He immediately launched himself out of bed and though the window where he saw a girl fighting off a red blur follow by her being launched though the air and into a nearby wall. Seeing this Killua threw himself at the attacker going for a quick neck snap only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown at a recovering girl. Both kids fell on each other and gingerly got back up. Killua finally took note of the attacker's appearance cross referencing it with his own list of known assassins. She had very noticeable red hair in a pigtail style. Killua grunted she was an unknown, unknowns always made the job more difficult. Now noticing the girl was limping he immediately stood in front of her "Run I'll take care of it!" "Killua wai-" She started but was ignored as Killua sped towards the mysterious attacker starting with a leg sweep which was dodged quite easily by the attacker by doing a simple back flip. Killua feeling the large skill gap decided to cross it with Nen bringing out his duel alloy yoyos. Charging them up with electricity along with his body he swung them with enough speed to decapitate a chimera ant. They were about to make contact with the individual when the wire snapped right at the base of the yoyo itself ensuring no more use. Somewhat shocked at the immediate failure of his weapon he suspected foul play. Narrowing his eyes at the attacker he brought up electricity from a nearby source and readied himself. " **GOD SPE-** " He began only to be tackled by the assaulting female. They flew through the wall and into a nearby bush. He was about to go for a throat strike when she raised a finger in a shushing motion and pointed to the roof of a nearby building. On top the was crouching figure absently playing with a card in hand. " _Hisoka! Great first an assassin and now Hisoka what next an amazon!?_ " "Funny you say that" Killua turned to the now grinning female realizing the last part he said out loud "Nice spar Killua I can see why Gon looks up to you" Killua looked at the red head questioningly "What? Don't tell me you forgot already? It's me Ranma" Killua looked at the red head again until suddenly the events of yesterday hit him like a ton of bricks. " _That girl was Gon? And I attacked his teacher….without reason…crap_ " Ranma knowing the current face Killua was making from past encounters quickly reassured him "Hey it fine I needed someone to spar with Gon has been reluctant on going all out since That event" Killua looked at Ranma until he realized what That event was. "Who is that guy anyway?" Ranma asked "Hisoka" Killua answered

…. _ **LINE BREAK…**_

Hisoka P.O.V

" _This was troublesome_ " Hisoka thought. He had recently been tracking Gon apparently his teacher was the source of that wonderful Nen at the airport. They had quickly climbed his people to fight list right below Chrollo. He had tracked them to this hotel only to be unable to find Gon and his teacher. only Killua, Kurpika and Leorio were there. Standing up he began to walk away from his vantage point only hear someone landing on the same roof. "Hey why do I hear your looking for little kids?" a female voice said. Turning around he greeted the unknown voice. A small girl with Red hair in a pigtail fashion stood a couple feet away he first took the sight with disgust. She ranked a -5 on his power list not wanting to deal with more enraged moms freaking about the safety of their own children "Miss your child is not the one I'm looking for" he said and began walking away again. He had missed the girl's eye had twitching at the miss comment then the most wonderful thing happened. He felt that oh so amazing killer intent She was Gon's teacher. Now grinning at the thought of battle he Turned towards the fading aura expecting an attack he threw a card only for it to slice though air and to be greeted with nothingness. Follow by the meow of a nearby cat.

 **Killua P.O.V**

"Crap!" Killua said while flipping through his phone looking for Meleoron ***** **(1)** he was the only one who could possibly get Ranma out of this. Thankfully all of the chimera survivors of the now dubbed NGL incident decide to stay at Yorknew city. He was about to hit call when someone landed next to him. Looking towards his left he saw a shivering Ranma looking like she saw her life flash in her eyes. The only time he saw someone that scarred was when he was at heaven's arena when Hisoka gave Gon _**That**_ ***** **(2)**

Look. "C-C-C-C Hairy Demon!" Killua gave Ranma an expectant look "Ranma had a traumatic experience with cats" Killua turned to the voice seeing a now male Gon holding a bucket of hot water triumphantly

 **Ahh nothing like finishing a chapter. It's almost like drugs.**

 **The chameleon Chimera that helped knuckle and shoot**

 **The look that made Gon stop his attack during the battle**

 **Please review on how I can improve!** **(hey that rymed! sorta)**


End file.
